Naruto  Heir of the Lost Empire
by DragonLord577
Summary: After Orochimaru puts the Five Prong Seal on Naruto, he falls into some underground ruins were he finds a bronze Medallion and meets Yune, the Goddess of Chaos, who he is the heir of a ancient and powerful empire... -On Hold /Up for Adoption


Heir of the Lost Empire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fire Emblem, or any other anime, manga, game book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing but OCs that will appear later, as well as original techniques, are mine so you can't have them: D

**Prologue: Awakening **

"Normal talking"

_'Normal_ _thinking'_

**"Demon / Laguz** **/ Jutsu / Special Attacks**

'**Demon / **_**Laguz thinking' **_

"Gods or Goddess talking"

* * *

><p><strong>(Location: Konoha - Training Ground #44  Forest of Death…)**

When Naruto Uzumaki had been told that he and his team would be entering the Chunin Exams, a prestigious tournament style exam that promoted a villages genin and offered a chance at promotion by his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, he had been expecting to fight strong opponents and overpower them with the sheer amount of awesome he possessed. He would beat the crap out of every team that came his way, he would kick ass, take names and get promoted. Then Sakura-chan would realize that Sasuke-Teme was nothing more then a loser with a big Clan name and fall in love with him and soon after that the old man would name him Hokage. Yes, those were the thoughts going through the head of one Naruto Uzumaki when he had first learned he would be in the Chunin Exams.

What he got instead was a fight with some freaky Kusa Kunoichi who was not only ridiculously strong, but also had her disgusting tongue wrapped around his neck. "Oi! Let me go of me you fucking hag! Let go or I'll rip that damn tongue out of your mouth and shove it up your ass!"

"So I see…" The Kunoichi said, ignoring the boy's rather crass words as she looked at Naruto's now red eyes, "When your emotions are running high the seal must leak Kyuubi's chakra. This is a most interesting development. Unfortunately, for you, Sasuke-kun is the only one I wish to test right now. So you'll have to go." the fingers of the Kunoichi's left hand glowed in a light purple as she slammed then into the seal on the blond's stomach, "**Gogyo Fuiin **(Five Prong Seal)!"

Naruto's let out a roar of pain, then his eye's roll into the back of his head and his body slumped in the kunoichi's grasp.

"Now that that's over with," the Kunoichi tossed Naruto away, not caring if he fell to his death. The blond was lucky Sakura decided to do something useful for once and managed to pin him to a tree with a well-placed kunai. The Kusa Kunoichi turned her attention back to Sasuke, who was still quivering in fear, "Now my dear Sasuke-kun, show me how strong you are."

No one saw the kunai holding Naruto come lose, or that the blond fall…

**(Location: Unknown…)**

Naruto gave a soft groan as he opened his eye's, blinking a few times as he sat up. "My stomach…," Naruto groaned as he held his stomach in is right hand while looking around the dank and darkened hallway, is look like it was made from ancient stone, there were many cracks and even a few roots growing through the walls and even the ceiling. All and all it was one of the creepiest places he had ever seen.

Naruto pause as he thought about was he should do, and as he was just about to decide to get the hell up out of here he felt some from down the hallway call him. It was weak, but he was sure something was calling out to him. So gathering all is his courage he walking down the hallway for what felt like a half an hour, finally he came to some double doors make from the some ancient stone as the walls, they has some kind of crest on them but he couldn't make it out as one of the doors had fallen and broken.

Walking thought the broken door Naruto find himself inside large room. The room unlike the hallway was untouched and make from white marble, in the back of the room stood an ominous suit of pick-black armor with two large swords at it's sides, at the sides for the room were bookcases filled with ancient tomes and scrolls.

However, what caught Naruto attention was what was in center of the room, it was a bronze medallion on a pedestal, the medallion seem have a faint blue glow, this that was calling out to him.

So doing something no sane ninja would do, Naruto reach out grabbed it, instantly the medallion burst into bright blue flames that rapidly ran up his arm and cover his whole body.

The last thing Naruto felt before blacking out as a soothing warmth filling him…

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Naruto gave a soft groan as he opened his eye's, blinking a few times as he sat up, "This as get to stop happing to me" looked around he saw that he was in a different dark and dank hallway, this one had water up to his knees, "looks like I'm in a sewer of some kind. How the hell did I get here?" He said aloud and wonder if maybe touching a glowing medallion was not a good idea.

He frowned as he looked around. This place looked nothing like the sewers of Konoha, and he had traveled those sewers many times to escape the occasional drunk who wanted revenge against the Kyuubi brat. The main difference he noticed were the pipes that were traveling along and through the walls and ceiling, they were glowing blue. He absently wondered what the hell was in those pipes to make them glow blue. His thoughts were derailed when his eyes saw that one lone pipe was red.

Standing up he began walking down the hall, following the red pipe, which was the only one that traveled down the hall. When he came out he found himself standing in front of a gate, a very large gate, nearly twenty times his size and with fairly large gold bars. In the middle was a large piece of paper with the kanji for Fuiin (Seal) on it. Over the bars were five steel balls in a pentagram formation, each ball had a kanji for different element, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lighting, and coming out them were black chains in a spider-web like pattern

"**Who are you, why have you come to my domain"** a dark and sinisterly boom out, making Naruto jump back as two crimson eyes as large as his body open up.

Naruto stood there frozen in shock and fear as the colossal form of the Kyuubi-no-Yoko appeared behind the bars and chains, but that didn't last long as his knuckle headiness' kicked in.

"Who the hell do you think I am you furry bastard" Naruto yelled and was about to go on rant when he realize that the Kyuubi was ignoring him but more importantly it was looking behind him. So slowly look behind himself Naruto saw something he did not expect, a young girl of 7 or 8, she had reddish orange hair and eyes, she wore a yellow poncho and white pants, and had a green cape.

She walking right pass Naruto without evening looking at him, before stopping in front of the gate and tilting her head to one side as if she was curious "You will obey me, yes" she said in a childish voice before waving her hand.

Both Naruto's and Kyuubi's eyes widen in shock was the black chains shatter and gold bars crumble away, **"Hahahahahahaha"** the Kyuubi chuckle darkly as it walked out of the cage that had imprison it for 13 years.

"**I don't know who you are, but I obey NO ONE, MORTAL!" **Kyuubi roar as it swung one of it's enormous tails

The little girl didn't even flinch as the tail came toward her, she just raise an hand and the tail seen to hit an invisible will. The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously and she snapped her fingers, instant dozens of glowing blue bladed chains shot out of the water and wrap around Kyuubi's body.

"**Impossible! Who are you! I obey NO ONE! NO ONE!" **Kyuubi roar as it's narrowed it's eyes at the girl as she started to walk toward it, but then widen in shock as the girl burst into blue flames **"NO! I WON'T GO BACK! I AM THE KYUUBI-NO-YOKO! I WON'T GO BACK!"** the fox roar over and over as it's struggle to free itself from the chains

But the orange hair girl keep walking forward, ignoring the fox's screams or evening the fact the she herself was on fire, Naruto who was standing in the background in shock this whole time silently noticed the girl wasn't on fire she _was _fire, her entirely body had become pure majestic blue flames.

The girl stopped in front of the struggling demon and place a hand on it, the fox gave a roar as it's entirely body slowly turn into the same blue flames. Naruto in shock and awe as the Kyuubi was absorbed into this little girl.

Naruto froze as the girl turn in his direction, hay he was happy that the fur ball was gone but he didn't want to know what she could do to him.

"Thank you for freeing me from that medallion" the yonng girl said bowing a little "I am Yune, the Goddess of Chaos…"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

High in the mountains in a land far, far away distant land a large and ancient toad opened it's eyes for the first time in over 300 years.

"What is it elder, what do you see?" ask a small and elderly toad.

"Never in my long life did I think I would live to see the Goddess free to walk this world once more" the ancient toad replied.

"Does that mean that I thick it mean?" an female toad who was as small and elderly as the other second one ask.

"Yes… we must prepare… if she calls for us we be ready…" the ancient toad sage said before closing his eyes once more…

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

In a distant land a girl in her late teens who lay meditating snap eyes open

One of many guards walk forward and kneed down "My Lady, is there something wrong?"

The girl took some claming breaths before speaking "I went you to gather the elders and council immediately."

The guard's eyes widen slightly before he nodded ran off to get the people she ask for.

The girl took some more deep breaths, it was very her kind to have version but she had a unusual talent for it. What she saw shocked her, not only was the goddess free but the one who freed her was the heir of the old empire.

The girl blush was she remember what he looked like, somehow being both cute and handsome, but she knew that change was coming, a new ago… but will it be one of peace… or one of war was still unknown to her…

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

A mask-man sitting on a giant statues of the First Hokage in a valley "So the Goddess has been free… Let us see just who will be the one to bring peace to this world…" the mask-man said to himself as he look at the setting sun and silently wonder if it was not just setting on this day but on this ago and that tomorrow will be the beginning of a new one…


End file.
